


Mess in with anyone ... Except with Adam Raki

by flypariah95



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: AU, Bad English, Bully Victor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Spacedogs, Teen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Victor Ibanescu make the biggest mistake of his life, being Adam's bully.





	Mess in with anyone ... Except with Adam Raki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, love ao3 so much, and i wanna post some fanfics, this is one of my favourite couple, and, well, this my offering. Apologize for my english, im not english speaker , just want to say, i hope you like this fanfic
> 
> Love and peace.

"Come on Victor," Darko said. “Just give me the damn bike back." Darko had tried to negotiate with the children of his neighborhood, his own partners in crime. He didn't want to see their faces shattered, Victor, Karl and Luc, the future bosses of mafia in New York.

“Fuck, No, I already told you, unless you have money in return, this beauty is not yours” Victor and his friends were in the park, usually they harassed the children who arrived, but now they sold the things that took away from their victims.

But this time they got the wrong person, Victor and his friends had robbed Adam Raki, a thirteen-year-old boy who went to his same school, they had stolen his bicycle, rather the new model of the year, new, and to make the things worse, they had left Adam a blue eye, in Darko's mind these children were dead

"Brother, I'm giving you a damn chance, just because I'm your sister's ex, Give me the fucking bike ... Before Nigel shows up here" Darko is sweating like a pig, his mouth was dry, he knew that Nigel was angry as the devil.

"I don't give a shit Nigel, ¿do you think I'm scared of him? He's a son of a bitch, and a fag, I heard he's Adam Raki's boyfriend, the retarded one" Victor started laughing, and Darko had already lost his patience .

"Go to hell, Ibanescu, I wanted to help you, but you're a fool, and you deserve that Nigel kick your ass”  
Darko left the park, he had to help his mother prepare dinner. That night Nigel had not answered any of his chats, Darko knew what had happened. 

The next day at school, Darko saw Beth comforting Adam, he was still crying. “Come on, baby, don't cry anymore, you already explained to your Father what had happened” Beth and Adam stood near the bicycle parking rack. "I'm sure you'll have another one soon" 

Darko approached his friends "¿Any news about the bike?" 

"Not yet, those idiots want double the original price, it's stupid, the bike is from Adam, Mr. Raki won't do anything, he's too peaceful," said Beth, obviously annoyed. 

"Dad, he doesn't like problems, Victor Ibanescu is so bad, ¿why did he steal me? He doesn't need the bike, His father is a lawyer, and his mother is a pediatrician, they can buy him a bicycle." Said Adam, His beautiful blue eyes were swollen

Beth and Darko knew that it was difficult for Adam to understand the emotions of others, and that the boy did not understand that Victor was a great idiot. 

To everyone's surprise, Nigel arrived at school by bicycle, Adam's bicycle. Adam's eyes filled with happiness, Darko smiled, he knew that Victor was probably in the hospital, Beth saw Darko, she understood what happened.

“¡Nigel!”Adam shouted, the boy was excited "¿Is that my bike?" 

"Of course, precious, who else would it be? It's full of NASA Stickers" 

"¿How did you get it? Victor ..." 

"Victor and his friends won't show up for school, or for New York for a long time, don't worry, I gave him what they deserved ... and an extra" 

Adam give to his boyfriend a big hug, "You are the best boyfriend in the world Nigel" 

Nigel kissed Adam's forehead "No, you are the best boyfriend, besides this is what a boyfriend does" 

"he breaks his boyfriend's Bully's face" Beth replied 

"Probably," Darko said. "I would have done the same, if Victor had done something to you." Beth blushed.

That afternoon. Nigel, Beth and Darko, took Adam to the park to ride his Bicycle for the first time, Beth and Darko walked hand in hand, everything in the park was calm, the children, and even the raccoons had returned , Victor and his gang weren't close and they wouldn't be for a while, now, the park had a new boss. Darko knew that Victor's number one mistake was to mess with Adam, now he and his friends were going to spend their vacations at the New York hospital

**Author's Note:**

> The end


End file.
